テンプレート:ShipInfobox
| 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Label = NULL| 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Label = NULL | 3:Value = Expansion Content | 3:Requirement = } | 3:ValueMethod = Required | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Expansion | 4:Value = } | 4:ValueMethod = Expansionreq | 5:Type = Header | 5:Label = NULL | 5:Value = Faction Specific | 5:Requirement = } | 5:ValueMethod = Required | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Faction | 6:Value = } | 6:ValueMethod = Factionreq | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = 要求ランク | 7:Value = } | 7:Requirement = } | 7:ValueMethod = Required | 8:Type = Header | 8:Label = NULL | 8:Value = Default version | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = 製造 | 9:Value = }|[[ }]]|---}} | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = サイズ | 10:Value = } | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = タイプ | 11:Value = } | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = コスト | 12:ValueMethod = FormatCost | 12:Unit = CR | 12:Value = } | 13:Type = Line | 13:Label = 保険料 | 13:ValueMethod = Insurance | 13:Cost = } | 13:Value = NULL | 14:Type = Line | 14:Label = トップスピード | 14:ValueMethod = Quantify | 14:Unit = m/s | 14:Value = } | 15:Type = Line | 15:Label = ブーストスピード | 15:ValueMethod = Quantify | 15:Unit = m/s | 15:Value = } | 16:Type = Line | 16:Label = 操作感 | 16:Value = } | 17:ValueMethod = FormatCost | 17:Unit = MJ | 17:Type = Line | 17:Label = シールド | 17:Value = } | 21:Type = Line | 21:Label = 装甲 | 21:Value = } | 22:Type = Line | 22:Label = Hull 重量 | 22:ValueMethod = Quantify | 22:Unit = t | 22:Value = } | 23:Type = Line | 23:Label = カーゴ容量 | 23:ValueMethod = Quantify | 23:Unit = t | 23:Value = } | 24:Type = Line | 24:Label = Fuel 容量 | 24:ValueMethod = Quantify | 24:Unit = t | 24:Value = } | 25:Type = Line | 25:Label = 空荷でのジャンプ距離 | 25:ValueMethod = Quantify | 25:Unit = ly | 25:Default = x | 25:Value = } | 26:Type = Line | 26:Label = ランディングパッドサイズ | 26:Value = } | 27:Type = Line | 27:Label = 座席 | 27:Value = } | 28:Type = Line | 28:Label = マルチクルー | 28:Value = } | 29:Type = Line | 29:Label = 艦載機 | 29:Value = } | 30:Type = Line | 30:Label = 武装 | 30:ValueMethod = Hardpoints | 30:Utility = } | 30:S = } | 30:M = } | 30:L = } | 30:H = } | 30:Value = NULL | 31:Type = Line | 31:Label = 内部区画 | 31:ValueMethod = Internals | 31:S1 = } | 31:S2 = } | 31:S3 = } | 31:S4 = } | 31:S5 = } | 31:S6 = } | 31:S7 = } | 31:S8 = } | 31:Reserved = } | 31:Value = NULL | 32:Type = Header | 32:Label = NULL | 32:Value = Maximum/Upgraded versions | 33:Type = Line | 33:Label = ジャンプ距離 | 33:ValueMethod = Quantify | 33:Unit = ly | 33:Value = } | 34:Type = Line | 34:Label = トップスピード | 34:ValueMethod = Quantify | 34:Unit = m/s | 34:Value = } | 35:Type = Line | 35:Label = トップブースト | 35:ValueMethod = Quantify | 35:Unit = m/s | 35:Value = } | 36:Type = Line | 36:Label = カーゴ容量 | 36:ValueMethod = MaxCargo | 36:Unit = t | 36:Cargo = } | 36:S1 = } | 36:S2 = } | 36:S3 = } | 36:S4 = } | 36:S5 = } | 36:S6 = } | 36:S7 = } | 36:S8 = } | 36:Value = } } } } } } } } } | 37:Type = Header | 37:Label = NULL | 37:Value = Ship values | 38:Type = Line | 38:Label = 重量ロック要素 | 38:Value = } }} For the default version: Add the following text for expansion requirements: | expansionreq = Add the following text for faction requirements: | factionreq = | factionrank = Add the following text for reserved Internal Compartments. Please follow the format used by the other Internal Compartments (as shown below): | reservedic = :;Format: #x Size ? Module :;Example: 1x Size 6 Cargo Rack Maximum/Upgraded version | maxjumprange = | maxtopspeed = | maxboostspeed = | maxcargocapacity = :;maxjumprange: This is the lightest possible ship version with the highest Fuel Tank available :;maxcargocapacity: This is completed automatically if there are internal compartments Mass lock factor | masslock = :;masslock: The mass lock factor of the ship, useful in combat